


The Last Dance For Me

by Scorpius_Kamelot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Kamelot/pseuds/Scorpius_Kamelot
Summary: In the waves of the seaShe saves the last dance for me
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn
Kudos: 5





	The Last Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Narrative Poem, poetry written with the purpose of telling a story  
> Inspired by my morning trip to a very rough ocean cove  
> For all my fascination with etymology and archaic English I had to reread this twice to try and capture it properly  
> However I do find Urianger far easier to express through poetry than written prose

Unto silence I crept  
Weary weight on mine heart  
Gaze cast to a shelf  
Where memories lie  
Faded and broken with time  
Friends, comrades, mine love worlds apart

I woke suddenly  
With shore before me  
Sand not beneath mine feet but  
Rocks, stretched in miles of direction  
The sea crashes onto great rocks  
Ancient and wiser than men  
Timeless

Its expanse I do wander  
Wondering  
What brought me  
Pulled from the sea of dreams unto  
This reality

A laugh  
Clear  
Joyous  
The waves crash, spray lifted into the air  
It clears and it is her  
Her figure standing there

"Moenbryda!" her name leaves mine lips  
A prepubsecent squeak  
I touch mine breast, hands made  
Lithe, Innocent, without time  
I lift eyes and she is but the same  
In delicate fabrics, younger of age  
She reaches out towards me and begs of me,  
"Come Urianger. Onto the stage."

Words falter mine lips and fingers grasp  
Pulling feet across sand we  
Glide, effortless  
In this space between worlds we are at her will  
There is no sadness, no reality to dull her shine  
Hand unto mine we are  
Embraced  
Waves brushing ankles, sand under toes  
Brows press, waves crash; cold  
Lips meeting, brushing, salt peppers the kiss  
She pulls me along, I follow her mist

We twirl in the waves, splashing, holding tight  
Swept away by sea's caress on our feet  
Goeth pain  
Dragging away sand and  
Worry  
This is our last chance  
She holds me close and we dance and we dance

A wave cometh against me  
Takes us apart and there she be  
With a smile, waist below the sea  
Doth I see now? With clearance in mine eyes?  
I do, I nod, and witness once more that smile  
Radiant, beautiful, the softness of skin  
The waves rush forth once more  
And pull her back in

When they come for the shore  
I am shoved back once more  
Unto darkness, silence,  
Crossed by moonbeams  
Unto that shelf of memories  
Once heavy with sorrow now  
Exorcised, cleansed  
Time comes for all  
All return unto the endless depth

When sun doeth rise I  
Fulfill that role which be mine  
Alight with promises new, hopes alight  
Mind of peace and heart at ease  
That when mine time doth come  
The last dance she saves for me


End file.
